


i can't believe i captured your heart ;

by jakepuhralta



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepuhralta/pseuds/jakepuhralta
Summary: Wesley Fulmer, now 5 years old, enlists the help of his Uncle Eugene to find his parents through a maze.
Relationships: Ariel Fulmer/Ned Fulmer, Eugene Lee Yang/Matthew McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	i can't believe i captured your heart ;

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot Fulmer/Eugene fic for my friend Cy!

"You have fur all over your lips, Matt," Eugene Lee Yang said to his boyfriend, Matthew McLean, dodging a kiss from him.

"Since when do you have a problem with dog fur?" Matt asked, teasingly. He wiped his lips with his fingers, which indeed had golden-brown dog fur. He had kissed each of their three dogs, Emma, Pesto, and Kimbop, one last time before he had to leave for the airport, hence the fur.

"I love our dogs; that doesn't mean I want their fur in my mouth," Eugene replied.

"Alright, I'm clean. Happy? Can I kiss you good-bye now?"

They kissed on the lips. Eugene wasn't a very affectionate person, _everyone_ in his life knew that, but he was lenient when it came to his boyfriend Matt. He liked that they could be physically intimate in private, without an audience gawking at them. Well, except for their dogs.

They pulled away. "Well? Is there anything you'd like to tell me before I go away for a week?" Matt asked.

Eugene sighed inwardly. "Be safe. I love you." Matt knew this, of course. But they both knew Eugene was terrible at verbal affection, something Matt was helping him work on.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll see you in a week. Have fun with the Fulmers today. Good-bye, pups!" Matt waved while pulling his suitcase out the door. An Uber was waiting outside to take him to LAX.

Eugene had casually brought up during a conversation with the Try Guys over text that Matt was going to be gone for a business trip to New York for a week. Matt was a consultant, so Eugene and the other Try Guys were used to him going on these frequent business trips. 

However, upon reading that message, his best friend and co-worker Ned Fulmer invited him to go to the local Halloween festival Atwater Village holds every year. He knew Halloween was Eugene's favorite holiday and that usually he'd throw a costume party, but with Matt gone Eugene said he didn't feel like it.

Eugene begrudgingly accepted, but deep down he was ecstatic. While he was still going to dress up, it didn't feel right throwing a Halloween party without Matt, a tradition they honored ever since they started dating. Going to the Atwater Village Halloween Festival would mean people were still going to see his costume.

This year's costume? Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6.

Shortly after Matt left, Eugene's dog-sitter arrived. Emma, Pesto, and Kimbop were then taken to the dog park.

Just as he had finished getting into costume, which didn't take long since it was only a T-shirt, a cardigan, a blazer, and a baseball cap, he heard a honk from outside. He got out of the door and met Ned, his wife Ariel, and their son Wes, who had turned 5 earlier that year, at their car.

"Heeeeey, Eugene," Ned said by way of greeting, sticking his head out the window. He was wearing a green felt hat with a red feather sticking out of it, and a short-sleeved green collared shirt. Ariel was wearing a light-blue dress and a blue bow on her hair. Eugene figured out that they were dressed as the Disney version of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, respectively. Eugene peeked inside their car. "Ruby's not here?"

Ruby Fulmer, Ned and Ariel's second child and Wes' younger sister, had turned 3 years old just three months before.

"Ruby's with Auntie Grace," Wes called from the back. He was wearing a black outfit adorned with bones and ornaments. He was dressed as Rufio from Hook. Eugene thought it was funny that the Fulmers were dressed like Peter Pan characters from two different adaptations.

Eugene opened the door to the backseat and sidled in next to Wes in his carseat. "Hey, buddy," Eugene said, putting his hand up for a high-five, which Wes gladly met with his own.

"Yeah, Grace felt like she hasn't seen Ruby that much, so she begged us to let her baby-sit and take her trick-or-treating, even though we were planning on bringing her. Ruby didn't seem too bummed about it 'cuz she _looooves_ Grace. Maybe we'll bring her next year," Ned said.

"What's your costume, Uncle Eugene?" Wes asked as Ned started to drive.

"Wes. Do you not know who Tadashi Hamada is?" Eugene asked, bewildered.

"Nope. Who's that?"

"Ned! Ariel! Has Wes not seen Big Hero 6?" Eugene yelled.

"Is that the movie with the fluffy marshmallow robot?" Wes asked.

"Yes, Wesley, it is. And frankly I'm quite cross that your parents have not watched it with you yet. I promise we will soon. It is one of the best movies ever made," Eugene said.

Ned and Ariel glanced at each other and rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

Soon afterwards, they had arrived at the festival.

The Atwater Village Halloween Festival was a sort of carnival, with a haunted house, a maze, rides, and carnival games with a Halloween theme. Parents could even take their kids in costumes and have them trick-or-treat there, with the festival workers handing out candy.

"We're here!" Ariel said. She and Ned climbed out of the car, seemingly forgetting Wes and Eugene were still there. Eugene glanced at Wes confusedly, still strapped to his car seat. "Uhh... I guess I'm supposed to get you out of there, Wes."

"Do you know how?" Wes asked.

"I, uhh..." Eugene didn't. He had only seen Ned buckle Wesley in once or twice. "Hang on a sec, Wes." Eugene opened the car door. "Guys?" he called after Ned and Ariel. "How do I get Wesley out of this thing?"

Ned and Ariel turned back around frantically, as if they just remembered they arrived at the festival with their son and friend.

*********

The festival was now in full-swing. Eugene couldn't believe just how many children there were. He had only gone to this festival once a few years back, and he didn't remember there being so many kids.

Wes was now sucking on a lollipop, his pumpkin-shaped trick-or-treat bucket already a quarter full after only having been there for an hour. He wanted to ride the rollercoaster, but didn't meet the height requirements.

He sighed.

Eugene felt sorry for him. "Chin up, Wesley. Those things are death machines," he said, trying to cheer him up. "I should know. I rode one _six times._ "

Ned and Ariel gave him a stern look. "Eugene. Come on. Let's not give him a phobia of rollercoasters before he's even ridden one," Ned said.

Eugene shrugged, grimacing. He didn't know how to cheer up a 5-year-old. "Whoops."

"It's okay, Wes. Let's go ride the carousel. You love that," Ariel said.

"But I really wanted to go on the rollercoaster, Mommy. When am I gonna get tall enough?" Wes asked sadly.

"Soon, baby. The thing is, if kids like you who are too small go on the rollercoaster, you could come flying out and you'll get hurt. That's why only kids who are tall enough are allowed to ride."

"You know what, why don't I take you on the carousel, Wesley?" Eugene offered. "Give mom and dad a break?"

Wes thought about this for a moment. Finally, he shrugged. "Okay."

Eugene offered his hand to Wesley, who took it. Together they walked over to the carousel in the middle of the festival, hand in hand, Ned and Ariel trailing behind them.

"One ticket, please," Eugene said to the booth attendant.

They were let in beyond the carousel barrier. Eugene hoisted Wes up by the armpits and plopped him down on a golden horse.

The carousel started to move, twinkly music playing all around them, as Wes sat giddily on the horse while Eugene stood next to him, holding onto a pole for balance with one hand, the other holding gently to Wes' sleeve to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Ned and Ariel waved at them and they waved back.

After a couple of minutes, the carousel finally stopped. Eugene picked Wes up from the horse and put him gently back on the ground.

They held hands again as an attendant let them out.

Eugene tried to spot Ned and Ariel. They were no longer where they were when they waved at them during the carousel ride.

_Where did they go?_

"Uncle Eugene? Where's my mom and dad?" Wes asked.

Eugene looked down at him. "Uhh... I don't know, Wesley. Maybe they went on a potty break?"

The two of them walked around for a few minutes, trying to locate the two. Eugene took his phone out and texted them to ask where they were. There was no reply.

The festival was chaos. It was filled to the brim with people in costumes. It was going to be a little hard trying to find Ned and Ariel, especially that it was nearing sunset.

Just then, Wesley yelled and pointed. "Look! There they are! I see them! They just entered the maze!"

Eugene looked at where he was pointing. Indeed, a couple dressed as Peter Pan and Wendy had just entered the maze.

 _What is wrong with these two?_ Eugene thought. _Why would they just leave their son with me then sneak off like a couple of teenagers?_

The festival was crowded, so Eugene and Wes couldn't catch up to Ned and Ariel quickly enough before they lost sight of them.

"Great. They're gone," Eugene said, once they neared the entrance.

"We have to go after them, Uncle Eugene!" Wes exclaimed, tugging on Eugene's hand.

"Wes, have you ever solved a maze before?" Eugene asked.

"Not by myself. Daddy usually helps me with my activity books."

"Ugh, it could take hours. Are you sure you don't want to just wait for them? We could have so much fun on our own."

"No, I wanna be with Mommy and Daddy. Please, Uncle Eugene," Wes pleaded, his lower lip sticking out.

Eugene sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but they both knew he would do anything for Wes. Including going through a maze to find his parents. "I- okay."

Wes took the lead. He walked briskly, and Eugene had to call out to him to slow down. "I don't want to lose you too, Wes!"

Wes stopped and waited for Eugene to catch up, and this time it was him who offered Eugene his hand.

"Do you want me to just carry you, Wes?"

"Nope! I'm a big boy!"

"If you say so."

After ten minutes, Eugene was getting frustrated. "I just don't understand why your mom and dad would run off like that. They abandoned us at the carousel, Wes. Can you believe that?"

"I just want to find them, Uncle Eugene."

"Me too, bud. Maybe we should start calling to them. Ned! Ariel!"

"Mommyyyyyy! Daddyyyyy!"

They passed a few families in the maze who gave them weird stares. Eugene tried not to glare at them.

They walked for what felt like half an hour. While they still haven't found Ned and Ariel, Eugene felt like they were doing pretty well in terms of solving the maze.

While they walked, Eugene tried to make conversation with Wes. "How's kindergarten, Wes? You make a lot of friends?"

"I have three friends! Katie, Shawn, and Elisa! I saw Shawn drawing this cool robot and I told him it was cool, so we became friends. Katie, she spilled her juice during recess and I helped her clean it up. Elisa and I were playing on the monkey bars and she showed me this cool trick, but I couldn't do it."

"That's really good to hear, Wes."

"Do you have a lot of friends, Uncle Eugene?"

"Well, there's your mommy and daddy. I'm friends with Uncle Keith and Uncle Zach too, of course, and their wives. Outside of them, I do have friends, but I don't get to see them as much. There's my drag friends and my gay friends..." Eugene glanced down at Wes. He and Ned haven't talked about this, but he wondered how much Wes knew about LGBT culture at 5 years old. How much have Ned and Ariel talked to him about it?

"Wes. Do you know what being gay means?"

"Mommy and Daddy said being gay is you and Uncle Matt. Two boys or two girls love each other, and that's called being gay."

Eugene nodded in approval, although he didn't suppose it was the time to discuss how sexuality was a spectrum and that there were more sexualities other than being gay and straight. Even though he was the gay uncle, he realized it was probably Ned and Ariel's place to teach their son, and he didn't want to take that opportunity away from them without them knowing.

The sun was beginning to set. They've probably been walking for around 45 minutes, and there was still no sign of Ned and Ariel.

"I'm getting tired, Uncle Eugene," Wes said. "I just hope mommy and daddy are okay."

"They're fine, Wes. Although they'll be a little less fine when we find them and I give them a piece of my mind."

They walked for ten more minutes, until they reached what looked to be the middle of the maze. It was a little flower garden, with some tables and chairs set up that looked to be straight out of a set from _Alice in Wonderland._ It didn't look like it was part of a Halloween-themed festival.

Also, sitting on the chairs were Ned and Ariel, acting like teenagers on their first date, who didn't notice them.

"Oh look, it's them," Wes said groggily. He yawned. "We found them."

Eugene picked up Wes in his arms and let him fall asleep. The boy was tired and didn't even care that they had finally found his parents.

Ned and Ariel shared a kiss, as if they were the only two people in the world, while Eugene watched, their son asleep in his arms.

*******

"Thank you, Eugene," Ned said as he drove, glancing at the rearview mirror. "And again, we're sorry for running off like that-"

"I get it, Ned. You haven't had a lot of time to yourselves."

"We haven't. I don't know what came over us back there," Ariel added.

Eugene glanced at Wes, now in his car seat but still asleep. He sighed, making a decision.

"If Grace is busy and you guys need a regular baby-sitter, you know where to find me."

_The end._


End file.
